The invention is directed to an attachment for use with a loader, preferably a skid loader such as a BOBCAT, which is operative to grasp or grab a strapped stack of block and move it between locations. The term block is intended as a generic term which covers brick, concrete block, cut granite blocks and other similar type of stackable building materials.
There are several known block pick-up apparatus now in use such as those illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,622; 2,554,433; 2,491,805; and, 2,768,018. These devices are designed to operate with tractors, with lift trucks and with horizontal beams. None are designed as quick engagement and release devices which are operated with a skid loader.
Small contractors generally operate with a minimum of equipment due to cost. A piece of equipment established as being capable of performing a multitude of operations and being fairly inexpensive is the skid loader. The reason for this flexibility is that there are a multitude of attachment devices which operate with skid loaders to perform different and varied functions. An important attraction for providing these various attachments is that skid loaders are provided with mounting units at the end of the lift arms which are capable of easy attachment with and detachment from the various attachment devices.
Accordingly, an object of the instant invention is the provision of a block grabber and lift apparatus for on site lifting and movement of strapped stacks of block.
Another object of the invention is an apparatus which is easy to attach with and detach from a loader.
Another object of the invention is an attachment apparatus capable of lifting strapped stacks of block without the stack falling apart.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an inexpensive block lifting and moving apparatus.
Another object of the invention is a block lifting and moving apparatus which is capable of grabbing and lifting a strapped stack of blocks without engaging the bottom of the stack.
The invention is directed to an apparatus which operates as an attachment for a loader and it has as its primary object lifting and transporting strapped stacks of blocks. The apparatus includes a frame having a horizontal bar. A mounting assembly for releasably engaging the apparatus with a loader is secured with a first side of the horizontal bar. A grabber assembly which engages and secures the strapped blocks with the apparatus comprises downwardly depending first and second arms which are pivotally mounted with the horizontal bar. The first and second arms each extend along a longitudinal axis. A piston assembly is mounted between and is engaged with each of the first and second arms. The piston assembly is operative to pivot the first and second arms between an outwardly disengaged position and an inwardly engaged position.
A foot assembly is located adjacent and forward of the lower ends of the first and second arms. Each foot assembly includes a pivotally mounted grabber foot which is disposed transversely of the longitudinal axis of each of the first and second arms.
In operation, the apparatus is mounted to a loader with its hydraulic system attached. The arms are moved to the disengaged position allowing the apparatus to be moved into a position adjacent a stack of strapped blocks. In this position, the foot assembly is located outwardly of opposed sides of the stack of strapped blocks. The loader is controlled to now move the arms of the apparatus into the engaged position where the grabber feet engage with the opposed sides of the stack of strapped blocks. The loader is now manipulated to raise the apparatus along with the engaged stack of strapped blocks. The loader can now be moved into a spaced position where the stack of strapped blocks may be deposited.
The frame includes a second horizontal bar located below the horizontal bar. This bar along with a guide arm acts as a stabilizer for the lower ends of said first and second arms when in the raised position.
The foot assembly includes an L-shaped extension with a first leg secured with and extending from outer sides of each of the first and second arms and with a second leg forming a right angle with the first leg. The second legs mount the grabber foot.
A bore extends through each second leg and a rod is rotably carried in the bore. The grabber feet are carried by the rods. Each rod extends through the second leg inwardly at a slight angle with respect to the second leg so that the grabber feet are arranged along one of an obtuse or acute angle and are canted toward each other.
The mounting assembly includes a coupling plate which is secured with the cross bar at its upper end to extend downwardly. A lip is secured with the upper end of the coupling plate so that both the lip and the coupling plate function to releasably engage the assembly with a mounting unit of the loader. Preferably, there are a pair of spaced plates forming the coupling mounting assembly with each plate being connected at its lower end with a tire rod.
The grabber assembly includes an L-shaped extension having first and second legs connected with each arm. The second leg pivotally mounts the grabber foot in a position substantially transverse of the longitudinal direction of the first and second arms. Each grabber foot is preferably constructed of a length of 2xe2x80x3 square piping having a planar inner face which is disposed outwardly along a slight angle toward its upper edge. Each arm is also formed of 2xe2x80x3 square piping.
An attachment for a skid loader for lifting and transporting stacks of strapped blocks comprises a frame having an upper and lower horizontal bar. A pair of arms are pivotally mounted in spaced positions with the upper bar and are in sliding engagement with the lower bar. A drive member is carried by the frame between the arms and acts to move the arms between disengaged, or expanded, and engaged, or contracted, positions. A foot assembly, which includes first and second legs and a grabber foot, is connected with each arm adjacent its lower end. Each grabber foot is formed with a planar inner face and is pivotally mounted with the second leg to extend in a position which is substantially perpendicular of a horizontal axis passing through the respective of the arms. The inner faces of the grabber feet are positioned to cant slightly outward from a bottom edge.
In operation, the attachment is positioned adjacent a strapped stack of blocks, the arms are moved from a disengaged position inward to an engaged position where the faces of the grabber feet engage opposed sides of strapped stack of blocks and are moved to substantially vertical positions causing the second arms to torque.
The coupling plates and the downwardly directed lips are operative to engage with a mounting unit of a skid loader which connects the attachment with the loader in a manner which is secure but is also easily released.